LightClan Challenges
by Lazerkat
Summary: This is my LightClan challenge folder.
1. Snowfur's Story

Snowfur was in her nest in the nursery, purring as she watched her precious Whitekit go off with her mate, Thistleclaw. He was such a good father, spending so much time with his son. Snowfur didn't know what they did, but it was probably tom stuff. Then Bluefur, Snowfur's sister, pushed her way into the nursery.

"Hey!" she greeted her.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Bluefur offered. Snowfur jumped at the chance to get out of her nest. It really did a number on your muscles when you have to stay in the nursery all day. Snowfur wasnitching to get out and about.

"Sure," she answered. "Whitekit is playing with Thistleclaw, so I guess I can." A dark shadow crossed Bluefur's face at this. Snowfur didn't get why her sister doesn't trust her mate. "He's a good father!" she snapped. Bluefur just stared back at her sister sadly. Snowfur growled.

"See, calm down," Bluefur said, eyes widening. "This is why you need a walk." Snowfur knew that her sister was probably right. She sighed and got up, padding after Bluefur. The littermates walked to the entrance of the camp together. Once outside, Snowfur _did _ feel calmer. The pair silently walked towards the RiverClan border. They stopped at the river and looked out into the marshy territory beyond. Suddenly a RiverClan warrior appeared on Sunningrocks. Snowfur noticed her sister panic for a moment but just dismissed it as a moment of worry that the warrior might be hostile.

"Let's go," Bluefur said quietly, turning to leave. Snowfur agreed and followed. RiverClan might think that ThunderClan were attacking if they stayed longer. All of a sudden Bluefur froze and lifted her nose to the air. Snowfur did the same and scented what was wrong. ShadowClan. Snowfur started to charge towards the scent but Bluefur's cry of 'stop' made her turn around.

"Lets go back to camp and get backup," she suggested. "Remember, you have Whitekit to look after. If you get hurt..." Snowfur nodded and the sisters headed back to camp. The forest was lovely and cool as the two she-cats walked side-by-side back home. Once the Clan was in sight Bluefur started running. Snowfur followed suit and soon they were inside the camp. Pinestar was padding over to greet them, obviously with nothing else to do.

"Pinestar!" Bluefur called to her leader.

"Bluefur! Snowfur! Is everything alright?" he asked.

This time Snowfur replied, "No. We scented ShadowClan on our territory."

"Then we must see what is going on," Pinestar said. "Snowfur, you go back to the nursery. Bluefur, pick some cats to go with you." With that Pinestar turned and left. Snowfur walked reluctantly over to the nursery. She would have rather gone and mabye fought ShadowClan, but Bluefur had made a fair point. Plus, the Clan leader had told her to. Inside, Whitekit was already there, having a nap in his nest. Thistleclaw was nowhere to be seen. Somehow, that didn't bother Snowfur. She stared lovingly at Whitekit, a small white spot in a sea of moss. The tiny cat stirred and looked up at his mother with his adorable blue kit eyes. Snowfur started to purr and settled down next to her kitten.

"Don't you worry Whitekit," she said. "I'll be here forever. To watch you become an apprentice, to watch you as you catch your first prey. I'll be here after your first battle and when you become a warrior, I'll be cheering the loudest. I love you and I'm never going I leave you. Ever."


	2. OC Summary: Dustpelt

At the start of _Into the Wild,_ Dustpaw's mentor, Redtail, dies. As the book goes on Dustpaw and Sandpaw mock Firepaw for his being a kittypet. At the end of the book, Dustpaw is jealous of Fireheart and Graystipe when they become warriors before him even though he has been training for longer. Throughout the book, Dustpelt makes lots of unkind, sarcastic comments.

During _Fire and Ice, _Dustpaw's jealousy only gets worse as Sandpaw starts to fall for Fireheart. Dustpaw was the one to give the message for Bluestar to come to see Tigerclaw at the Thunderpath, which was actually a trap set to hopefully kill the ThunderClan leader. When Cloudkit is brought into the Clan, Dustpaw is completely disagrees with this. When Sandapw doesn't side with him, Dustpaw is unbelieving that she could fall in love with a kittypet. Near the end of the book, Sandpaw starts sharing tounges with Fireheart. Then at Fireheart's recommendation Sandpaw becomes Sandstorm and Dustpaw becomes Dustpelt.

In _Forest of Secrets,_ Dustpelt starts hanging around Tigerclaw more and more. After the Gathering where Ravenpaw 'dies', Sandstorm and Dustpelt sleep near each other as Fireheart and Graystripe are busy hiding Ravenpaw. But as soon as they return, Sandstorm moves to be next to Fireheart. Dustpelt is furious. His mood toward the fiery tom still does not change. When Tigerclaw leads the rouge attack on ThunderClan, Dustpelt is very confused. But when Fireheart explains about Tigerclaw's treachery and Redtail's death, Dustpelt is extremely disappointed in and angry at Tigerclaw. He refuses to go with him when he is banished, saying _"I looked up to you. I wanted to be like you. But Redtail was my mentor. I owe him more than any cat. And you killed him. You killed him and betrayed the Clan. I'd rather die than follow you," _(Direct quote)_._

During _Rising Storm, _Dustpelt is at the least un-encouraging when Fireheart becomes the deputy. He mocks him for having trouble organising patrols. Later Dustpelt is chosen to be Ashpaw's mentor and Darkstripe is Fernpaw's. Dustpelt is one of the first to enquire why Bluestar and Fireheart's expedition to the Moonstone had failed. Throughout the book, Dustpelt grows to love Fernpaw. Later, when he is making fun of Fireheart again, Sandstorm defends the deputy. This totally and utterly shocks Dustpelt. After the fire, Dustpelt defends Fernpaw when Darkstripe scares her. It is during this book that Dustpelt's mocking turns to light-humoured friendliness.

In _A Dangerous Path, _Dustpelt's hostility towards Fireheart has lessened greatly and has accepted his authority. He still has affections for Fernpaw, wanting to spend time with her as often as possible. When WindClan and ThunderClan nearly have a battle for no reason, Dustpelt backs up Fireheart, which surprises everyone. After Brightpaw and Swiftpaw get ambushed by the dogs, Dustpelt encourages Fernpaw to tell what happened, and presses his muzzle to her flank to comfort her. This makes it official that they are more than just friends. Later he sides with Fireheart on something, even though Sandstorm is against it.

During the last book in the OC, _The Darkest Hour_, Fernpaw comments that Firestar will be a great leader. Dustpelt agrees, another sign of loyalty and acceptance of/to Firestar. After Darkstripe gets exiled from the Clan, Dustpelt asks if he can mentor both Ashpaw and Fernpaw. Firestar declines, saying that he would be too soft on her. During the battle with BloodClan, he battles and survives.


End file.
